Blue Guardians
The Blue Guardians are an evil organization from Rave Master. An organization is just as powerful as Demon Card. They are led by Captain Hardner and travel in the giant flying ship Albatross. They have the Six Guards that are said to match Demon Card's Oracion Seis. Synopsis The Blue Guardians are mentioned by some of the empire's generals. Later, Renard appears at Demon Card's Project: Dark Rendevous. Some after they abandon Demon Card and have their own plans. Later two Six Guards' members Chien and Koala imprison both Branch and Nagisa and force Branch to torture Nagisa. Short after they are beaten by Haru's gang, only to reveal their plan to outnumber Haru's gang. Together they defeat and imprison Haru's gang. During their following battles Chien is defeated by Let, while Lievre is taken out by Julia. Meanwhile Koala succeeds in stealing the staff as well as blowing up Yuma's base by turning Branch into a bomb. Later their hideout is invaded by Haru's gang and Lucia, with the latter killing off many of their underlings. Meanwhile Haru's gang, with Julius and Shuda's help succeed in defeating Koala, who short after sepated Haru's group by turning the floor into a machine. Short after, Koala is slaughtered by Lucia. Meanwhile Julia is defeated by Leopard, who later encounters Elie and Nagisa, and is defeated by them. Lievre attempts to take revenge on Haru's gang, but is accidently taken out by Haru again, who asks him after Hardner. Then Haru's gang run to the hall to reach Hardner. Meanwhile Renard orders the remaining two members, Requin and Girafe to find Elie. Girafe gets the information, how to find Elie, from Leopard. Girafe then punishes Leopard for her failure. Then Haru's gang is confronted by Girafe. While Musica decides to fight Giraffe, the rest runs away. After a hard battle, Girafe is defeated by Musica, before Musica is incapable of fighting. Then the group confronts Requin. While Julia takes on Requin, Let decides to take on Hardner. Julia manages to defeated Requin by tricking him to liquidifying in mid-air, so that Requin is disintegrated by the air, that surrounds him. Meanwhile Haru joins in Let's battle while the rest is defeated by Renard and Elie is brought to Hardner. With Let's help, Haru manages to defeat Hardner, while Endless is sealed away by Elie and Belnika. After Hardner loses his will to fight, he is stabbed by Lucia, who attempts to kill Haru as well to escape again. After Haru saved himself, the people from Makai managed to recover Hardner along with everyone from Haru's gang. After this the Blue Guardians are no longer a criminal organization. Members *Hardner: The leader of Blue Guardians. The main powers of his Dark Bring is resurrection, allowing the user to heal himself from seemingly grievous wounds or to call up living or non-living things that has been destroyed. He can also use it to control plants by filling them with life, restoring enemies' past wounds, and also to rebuild buildings and ruins that have been destroyed. A common drawback is that the user has to have enough energy to use its powers, much like overexertion of magic or Rave. *Renard: A tanned woman. Her DB allows her to travel in a bright flash of light, giving her instantaneous travel to anywhere. She can also dart through the air like a dense light missile, piercing anything she hits on contact with laser sharp precision. Its power is ironic as it is the same power as what Dark Bring is an antithesis against, despite being one. *Requin: The leader of the Six Guards within the Blue Guardians organization. His Dark Bring allows him to dissolve anything that touches his skin, and change into acid, granting him immunity to physical attacks. *Girafe: A tall man, whose Dark Bring allows him to twist any object, no matter how hard, as long as he's touching it for even a moment. *Leopard: A woman, whose Dark Bring allows the user to wear anything that being shot or thrown at the user including bullets, electricity, and fire. It also allow the user to wear anything surrounding such as wind to become faster. Her most powerful "dress" is when she uses metal as armor. *Lievre: The biggest of the Six Guards. His Dark Bring allows the user to control their breath to the point that it can deflect bullets and propel grown men far into the air. It can also tear the clothes off of another person. *Koala: A short guy, whose Dark Bring allows user to control any machine in battle as well as to repair and upgrade them to difference versions. *Chien Viverin: A rather obese man, whose Dark Bring allows the user to create a gas surrounded by leaves that can put anything to sleep. The sleep spell lasts for a minimum of 7 hours. The strength or method needed to resist the spell is unknown but Musica was somehow able to avoid falling while enraged. If used on himself, allows him to use the Dream Punch fighting style. Category:Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters